a Justin Bieber tale :D
by lindsaybieberx
Summary: u have always loved justin bieber ever since u heard him singing for the first time what happend when ur in the shower and he shows up? -M RATED IN SOME PARTS!-
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have decided to write a story about Justin Bieber and I thought of it when I was in the shower you will get it when you read it okay so here goes... btw this is just some info about you and the other characters:**

· **YOU = Lindsay ur 15 and u are super duper pretty and have an amazing body like Beyoncé(big boobs tiny waist and big bum just how Justin likes it ;) ) (that's my name but it's easy for me to remember and spell so ****J****)**

· **JUSTIN = Justin Bieber (he is 16) (ofc)**

· **CHRISTIAN = Christian Beadles(he is 15) (Justin's friend he's also fit so look him up if you don't know him)**

· **YOUR MUM = YM**

· **YOUR SISTERS SnS = Sophie and Sarah (they're twins btw)**

**Okay so on with the story (sorry about all that^^)**

**CHAPTER 1**

You're in bed you wake up with the sound of YM and SnS talking in the living room. You forcefully get up and drag yourself to the bathroom you look in the mirror with a disgusted look on your face, you hate the way you look without make-up on and you especially hate it on a morning. U turn the shower on and get in your washing your hair, just about to wash the conditioner off when u hear a knock at the front door. You think nothing of it and go back to your shower. You hear the people at the door asking to speak to you and automatically start to panic (your naked in the shower and someone wants to speak to you). In your mind- OMG I CANT GO TO THE DOOR LIKE THIS, NO MAKE-UP, HAIR WET AND STILL NOT DRESSED OR EVEN WASHED PROPERLY!

You quickly wash yourself as YM comes up stairs and starts banging on the door- Lindsay hurry up there's people down stairs they want to talk to you.

u- I'm not ready though

ym- well hurry then get out of the shower and get yourself dressed and your hair and make-up done.

Your just about to ask why she told you to put ur make-up on and do your hair when it's too late she already went back down stairs.

U thinking- WTH? She always tells me to leave my make-up off if it was just anyone she would just talk to them and then tell me herself.

Thoughts start to shoot thru your head who was it?

U in ur head as your getting out and brushing ur teeth- my auntie? No it can't be her it's not a woman's voices you can her. Ur granddad ofc it is, but y did she tell you to put make-up on and do your hair?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

You finish brushing your teeth and turn off your music you were listening to(btw you were playing all of your Justin Bieber music on ur phone you have every song of his). You quickly run into your room getting out the hair dryer and plugging it in along with your straighteners. You dry yourself and get dressed putting on ur black skinny .. ur Justin Bieber .com/shack/contents/media/l_. and your black and blue Justin Bieber supra .. You quickly blow dry ur hair, do ur make-up (light powder, pink blusher, eye liner and mascara). You then straighten ur hair and spray a bit of perfume on and rush grabbing ur phone off ur bed and running down the stairs staring at the Justin Bieber backgroundhttp:/m..com/media/answer_images/9d/_jpg_350x500_. you wander into the living room.

Ym- here she is

?- oh hey Lindsay

Your head quickly shoots up. U know that voice from anywhere you were just listening to it not 1 minute ago. u can feel tears in ur eyes but u hold them back. In your head your screaming. You finally let what u were thinking out.

u- OMG JUSTIN BIEBER!

Justin- yer that's me and err well your mum tells me you know who he is too.

U turn your head quickly to the person sat next to Justin. Its Christian beadles!

You start to breathe deeply in short bursts and have to sit down because u can feel your knees going week underneath you.

Christian- hey shawty

u-*giggle at the fact Christian beadles just called YOU shawty*

Justin- hey that's my thing don't steal it's not nice*gives Christian a playful evil glare*

Ym- well ermm your probs wondering why there here now aint you

u- *nod ur head because your mouth cant form words from the shock of Justin Bieber and Christian Beadles sitting right in front of u on ur sofa*.

Justin- well ym entered you into the compition in the magazine

u- but I was going to but I was to late the closing date had ended.

Justin- yer and do you not remember it was in London too. Someone else won but ur mum sent a letter and a picture of you to me so I just had to come and meet you she said ur my biggest fan and ermm... well... it looks like it.

You look down and see that ur wearing ur Justin Bieber hoodie and the same make of shoes Justin always wears.

u-*blushing bright red* haha...yer. why did Christian come though that's not part of the prize.

Justin- yer but I told him about you and he sed he had been talking to a girl on twitter called lindsaybieberx (that's me follow me! NOW!). so I looked at ur profile and decided it was defo you. And ofc he wanted to come and meet you too, btw I'm following you now.

u-okay so u sed my mum sent u a letter and u wanted to meet me but why are you still here? Are u going now or something?

Justin- NO!

U- *shocked look on ur face*

Christian- wer going to the cinema. Yer?

U- yer cool. What are we going to see?

Justin- well Jaden Smiths new film is out in 3D so do u wanna go see that?

U- YER! I have wanted to go forages since I found out u wer in it with that song 'never say never'.com/watch?v=_Z5-P9v3F8w. I am addicted to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

u- so ermm...I...better go change my top *awkward laugh* I bet u don't wanna be walking around with me with this on *pulling ur hoodie so it's on show*.

You ran upstairs and quickly rummaged thru ur draws to fine a decent top to match the rest of ur outfit. U- THERE IT IS!

You pulled out a black and blue top and decide that u need to change ur shoes too you don't wanna be matching Justin that would be a bit weird so u wear this these . and this .com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex=0&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=20552&storeId=12552&categoryId=196764&parent_category_rn=196759&productId=1765036&langId=-1&cmpid=awin&_$ja=tsid:19886.

You run back down stair and trip on the last step flying down towards the floor, Justin quickly sees you falling and grabs your waist pulling you back ur straight. U- thanks that could have ended badly*blushing bright red with a huge cheesy grin on ur face* Justin looks at u and stares into ur eyes smiling back.

**Sorry that was short but I want to skip to the car and cinema now. sorry about the huge! links :D xx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Justin hold out his hand for u, u grab hold of it and he leads you to the car, opens your door and helps you in his big black range rover. Justin then gets in next to you in the driver's seat and Christian in the back.

**Christian's P.O.V**

In his head- I can't believe it Justin is totally hitting on her. I told him I liked her from the first time she spoke to me on twitter. Well I guess I will just have to leave it up to her and have a good time. My eyes suddenly widen as I see Justin's hand slowly creep over to Lindsay's leg. What omg are u joking me I think in my head as I look and see Lindsay giggling and blushing a beautiful pink rose colour.

**Lindsay's P.O.V**

U- were here!

Justin- we sure are

Justin finds a parking place near the doors and walks round opening the door for me and then Christian. We all walked in and Justin got the tickets while u and Christian got the drinks and sweets. We walked in and sat down right at the back there was no one else in there, just u, Justin and Christian. Justin sat next to u and Christian sat on the in row in front right next to u. The movie started and Christian was fixed on the screen now. Justin- you look beautiful*he whispered to u making u blush* luckily it was dark in there so he couldn't see ur cheeks. Justin then leaned in and kissed u on the lips passionately, u kissed back obviously. It was amazing his soft lips on urs varying in pressure he obviously had experience and u wernt going to tell him but it was ur first kiss. u pulled away to check Christian wasn't watching use, it was okay his eyes still glued to the screen. u stood up. Justin's face fell as he thort u were going to leave, u quickly sat back down on his lap making him smile with his amazing white teeth showing. u were facing him fully u stared into his beautiful brown eyes as he stared at ur lips biting his bottom lip. u could see the lust in his eyes u knew he wanted me there and then but he wasn't getting it in the cinema. u leaned in and kissed him again u could feel his tongue on ur lips asking to be invited in u open ur mouth and felt his tongue exploring, licking urs. It quickly turned into a making-out session and most of the movie u spent sat on Justin as u exchanged sweets through kissing. u heard Justin's song playing in the back ground as the lights went up. u quickly jumped up and sat in ur own seat before Christian saw u sitting on Justin and got jealous. u knew he would, all the boys loved u at first sight and from the way Christian looked at u, u new he felt the same.

We got up and walked to the car Justin behind use checking ur ass out the whole way. As use got to the car u saw Ryan leaning against the car. Justin had txt him to come and take Christian off ur hands for the night, he obviously thort he was getting something off u and couldn't wait for it to happen. And tbh neither could u.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It was just u and Justin now, Ryan had taken Christian bowling and sed he would take him to KFC too so Christian liked that idea and was quick to say yes. u got into the back seat of Justin's car as he climbed in after u. He scooted over to u and put his arm around ur shoulder and the other hand on ur waist pulling u close to him. He moved in and use made out for about 10 minutes. He pulled away and slowly slid his hand under ur top. U- NO NO NO you have to wait for that*I sed in a sexy voice* and come to think of it were not even going out and I'm not some slut who will just do u and then leave. u finished saying as u climbed into the front seat bending over giving Justin full view of ur ass. He climbed in after u okay then if that's how you want to be he sed and started the car giving u a naughty look and pulling out of the car park and driving to a near luxury hotel he was staying in. We got out and when straight to his room on the top floor. As use wer in the lift he pulled ur belt loop on ur pants standing u right in front of him and saying- Lindsay? Be my shawty?

u- of course Justy *giving him a sexy wink and backing out of the lift and racing to his room with him close behind u with saviour lust in his eyes now u knew what he wanted and now u had what u wanted u were willing to give it to him. He open the door and u walked in as he closed the door behind him. u simply gave him a quick lustful peck on the lips and bit ur lip as u slowly striped right in front of him. u heard the noise of him putting the deadbolt on and groaning as ur sexy hot body slid down his legs so ur ass brushed his manhood. As u brushed back up again u felt it bigger than it was not 1 minute ago this only gave u more ammo and u took ur jeans off, now u were only in ur bra, knickers and black high heels. u strutted over to the bed lying down with him hot on ur heels. u sat there in a sexy poise and slowly unzipped his jeans pulling them down as he pulled his shirt off exposing his hot sexy toned body. u sat there in shock for about 3 minutes as he stared down at ur boobs. u leaned back on the bed kicking off his hat with one quick sexy leg movement.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 WARNING! This is a SEX chapter!**

u were ready and so was he. He got on top of u and smashed his lips against urs, slowly making his way down ur neck, then to ur boobs licking them and then down ur stomach all the way to ur panties. He looked up at u and made a sexy growling noise then brushed his hand over ur panties slowly making u moan from the soft pleasure. He moved back up ur body kissing every part once again and with one quick movement flicking the hook on ur bra and popping it open. He used his teeth to pull it off and slowly massaged ur boobs making u moan louder and louder. U couldn't take the teasing any longer.

U- JUSTIN FUCK ME NOW!

Justin ripped ur panties off along with his boxers and stroked ur vagina, then putting one finger in and moving it in and out, in and out then two fingers and doing the same, then more, three, four. Ur juices spilling all over his hand and the bed, he pulled his hand out and raised it to his mouth licking every finger.

U- JUSTIN *moan* DO IT *moan* NOW

He stuck it in u and when slowly.

U- HARDER, FASTER*moan*

Justin- SAY MY NAME

U- HARDER, FASTER*moan*

Justin- SAY MY NAME*moan*

U- JUSTIN! FUCK ME HARDER FASTER!

Justin went deeper and faster making use both moan like mad.

Justin- OMG LINDSAY

He flipped u over so u wer on top he was worn out now and just needed the pleasure. U made-out with him while u slowly rocked backwards and forwards with him in u. U sat there on top of him panting.

Justin- Lindsay ur amazing *kiss* I *kiss* love *kiss* u so much *kiss*

U- I love you too Justin and I'm going to show u.

U got off him and kneeled down on the floor in front of him and slowly rubbed his hard manhood then u put it in ur mouth and slowly licked it making him moan really loud. U let go of it and stood up giggling. U walked over to the bath room door the was a metal pole right next to it and decided to show him what u could do. U moved up and down it, swinging round and round as Justin sat ther in amazement.

Justin- wow I didn't know u could do that he stood up walking over to u and grabbing ur hand leading u into the bath room and turning on the shower. U- wer not done yet *sexy smile* u dragged him into the giant walk in shower and bent over.

Justin- what are u serious? U want to take it from the back?

U- yer I wanna try it all with u *wink* ur amazing and I want u NOW!

Justin slowly inserted himself in u and moved in and out making u grab everything u could u wer at it for about half an hour. He finished and u knelt down and sucked on his cock, making him cum in ur mouth. U stood up and took a shower with him, washing each other. When u wer done u got out and walked over to the dresser open the draw and put some of Justin's boxers on and one of his baggy tops making u look sexy as hell. U put ur hair up roughly in a pony tail and climbed into bed checking ur phone as Justin put on some boxers and followed u over and into the bed next to u. He put his arm around u.

u- I just need to text my mum tell her I'm staying with you so she's not worried about me okay?

Justin- fer sure

**To: Mum From: Lindsay**

**Don't worry about me I'm staying out tonight I'm with Justin still I'm fine just going to stay with him tonight and don't worry we will use protection. Xx**

**To: Lindsay From: Mum**

**Okay babe. That's fine with me and good good I don't want you getting prego at the age 15! xx love you loads mummy**

U quickly turned ur phone on silent and put it down. U and Justin slowly slumped down his arms curling round you making u feel safe and tight, As use slowly went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

You wake up to the next morning to the noise of Justin's sweet voice in the bath room. He was singing in the shower u giggled and stood up and striped and joined him in the shower slowly raping ur arms around his waist.

Justin- hello gorgeous. Did u sleep well?

U- i sure did u wer amazing last night.

Kissing his cheek u pushed in front of him and began to wash ur hair, Justin slowly slid out of the shower and went and got changed into his brown long sleeved top and his black jeans and white converse(no scarf it was too hot to wear)/2009/11/17/091009_. he walked back into the bathroom. U- ermm Justin?

Justin- yer babe?

u- can u text my mum off my phone please ask her to drop me off some new clothes here? Oh and my make-up? Please *big cheesy grin on ur face*

justin- sure thing sexy *wink*

justin walked back into the bedroom picked up ur phone and text ur mum acting like he was u.

**To: Mum From: Lindsay**

**Can you please drop off some clean clothes and my make-up at the ****? ****hotel please? Room number 295 floor 10. Xx**

**To: Lindsay From: Mum**

**Okay darling. xx **

Justin looked at the txt and went and sat on the sofa and watched the T.V. u wer stood in the bath room drying ur hair. U put a towel around ur self and walked out and sat next to Justin.

u- so she sed yer then?

Justin- yer course she did.

U heard a knock on the door and Justin went and got it while u hid in the bathroom with ur towel around u.

Man at the door- ermm clothes for miss Lindsay Vincent?

Justin- oh yer sure thanks

Justin tipped the man and closed the door. U ran in the room and jumped on Justin giving him a big hug and make-out. U- so then lets see what my mum brought for me u put the make-up on the bed next to the clothes and had a look.

She had brought u... ur really nice .?p= .?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=GP-255506&cgname=OSBRPMRCZZZ&rfnbr=7233. Ur black and pink /images/I/415MhzU7tgL._AA280_.jpg. ur black and pink . with a black top under and ur black wedge .. u put ur clothes on and walked into the bathroom to do ur make-up then u did ur hair u puffed it up on the top making ur eyes and hair look like ./_. u walked back into the room where Justin was and sat on his knee he liked this his face lit up. Justin- u look soooo damn sexy*biting his bottom lip and making out with u again*

u pulled away. Justin- so what do u wanna do today then?

u- well I was thinking we could go shopping *big please smile on ur face*

Justin- okay okay I can't resist ur adorable... *cough*sexy*cough* face.

U blushed and Justin picked u up to stand up, u stood up and grabbed ur little black bag . ur mum had left for u. Justin grabbed ur hand and led u out of the room and down the hall to the lift pushed u in and stood in front of u. He made out with u for ages as the lift went down. It stopped on floor 4 suddenly and Justin was still making out with u, someone walked in and u pulled away quickly giggling. Justin pushed u into the corner and slowly kissed ur neck making u giggle loads drawing attention to ur self. U- *whispering to him* Justin stop it he keeps looking at us.

Justin kissed ur neck again and quickly looked up, he turned round and looked at the man. He was staring at u and u hid behind Justin so the man couldn't see u. Justin- WTF DO U THINK UR DOING? LOOKING AT MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!

u- Justin calm down its okay just stand there so he can't see me. U sed that while pulling Justin in front of u as the man quickly looked away bright red in the face. Justin laughed and started kissing u again. The lift reached the lobby and the man quickly sprinted out of the lift before Justin could even look up. Justin turned round and u held his hand walking to his car with him. U both got into the car and drove to the mall Justin kissing u and stroking ur legs all the way. U got out of the car and walked into the mall with him. It was about 12.30 now Justin- u hungry?

u- yer starving u wanna go get something to eat?

Justin- yer sure lets go

Use walked over to little cafe and sat down. The waitress came over- so can i take ur order please?

Justin- yer ermm can we have 1 chocolate milkshake please 2 straws.

Waitress- yes, is that everything?

u- yer thanks

she walked off to see to the other customers and get ur drink. Justin held ur hands on top of the table and u rubbed ur foot up and down his leg. He smiled at u and made u blush a beautiful pink.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Justin- Lindsay I have something to tell u*serious voice*

u- okay then, tell me

Justin- u know I'm famous and well I have to go on tour all the time, were not going to last if u stay here.

u-*tears building up in ur eyes starting to run down ur face* but Justin u can't leave me. I told u I wasn't just a one night stand. U can't just ask me out do me and then leave. PLEASE?

Justin- don't worry I'm not going to I could never leave u. Ur coming with me.

u- but*Justin cuts u off* Justin- no buts this has all been planned. When ur mum sent me that letter she told me all about u every detail and she sed from all the things she has heard that I look for in a girl she was sure u had them and she was right and I had to meet u, when I decided this I was taking a huge leap. I was paying for a girl and her family to move to America and live there and tour the world with me. And I hadn't met u but I wrote back to ur mum telling her my plan that I thort u sounded perfect and if I met u I wouldn't be able to leave u. So I asked if she would move around the world with me and she sed yes. So I'm asking u now will u... well live with me and my crew and mum? With ur family too?

u-*crying because u wer so happy* YES how could i say no to u . JUSTIN BIEBER I LOVE YOU!

Justin is now stood next to u holding ur hand talking, u jump up and wrap ur arms around him.

u- I never wanna let go

Justin- then don't.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

So ur back at ur house with Justin and UM and SnS. U- so when are we going then?

Justin- tonight well we can go when ever were going on my jet so...

UM- go pack me and ur sisters have so wer just waiting for u now.

u- okay

u ran upstairs to ur room with Justin following u, he ran in and jumped on ur huge bed. Ur room looked like ./_X2QaLBTQpNs/SML_PYsjOBI/AAAAAAAAAm8/zmrxZXIx6aQ/s400/purple+-+girls+bedroom+-+southern+. U always hated ur bedroom but it looked like Justin liked it. U laughed at him and lifted a two huge suite cases out of ur wardrobe (walking wardrobe) and started piling ur clothes in. Justin stood up and started looking through ur draw until he found ur knickers draw he pulled out ur extremely sexy .?p=18710.

Justin- what's this the he sed holding them up

U turned round and saw what he had- OMG *blushing bright red* u nosey bastared going thru my draws haha.

U walked over to Justin and took them off him winking and walking into ur bathroom and closing the door. Justin turned round and started looking through ur bras until he found one he .. and quickly put it in his pocket.

Btw ur bathroom looked like .. u walked out wearing ur dressing gown. and some white high .com/product_?cPath=21_174&products_id=13583.

Justin stood there gawking at u.

u- well?

Justin walked over to u really fast- put this on, he sed holding out the bra

U dropped ur gown and he saw u didn't have one on. His eyes practically popped out of his head.

u- put it on for me. U sed with big puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip.

Justin quickly rushed behind u putting it on u. He walked back round u and u moved in really close to him, u wer almost kissing but then u whispered in his ear- in America. And walked back into the bathroom wiggling ur butt as u went because u new Justin was watching u. U came back out .. and bent over in front of him u knew he would look up ur skirt, and he did (u wer still wearing the knickers) Justin bit his lip and quickly threw ur clothes into the suite cases. U walked back over to him and actually kissed him this time he liked it a lot and u new he did(why wouldn't he).

**Hope u like it. And sorry it took so long I was reading other peoples also sorry about all the links if u don't like them but tbh I love looking at what the writer wanted it to look like so. SORRY! Love ya :D xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

U grabbed one of ur suite cases and Justin grabbed the other and use both dragged them down the stairs, outside and into Justin's car. Um and SnS already had there's in ur mums car and they got in and set off to the airport. U got in Justin's car with him and drove there too. As u we driving u and Justin just talked about random things like telling each other u loved them and arguing who loved who more. *skip to the airport* so u got to the air port and Justin's bags wer already on his jet and Justin helped u get ur stuff on and um and SnS's stuff too. U got on the jet with Justin, um and SnS wer already on there they wer sat at the back watching a movie and u and Justin sat at the front. U leaned ur head on Justin's shoulder and felt his warm breath in ur ear he kissed ur head and put some headphones into his phone and put one in ur ear. He started to play 'parachute- by Cheryl Cole' and singing it quietly in ur ear. U smiled and looked up and him he kissed ur lips really soft but passionately and then moved away smiling at u hugely. U smiled back at him and put ur head back on his shoulder and fell asleep for half the flight. When u woke up u saw Justin looking at u. U- what? Do I have something on my face?

Justin- yer...me. he sed kissing u. U started to make-out and u felt him smiling u pulled away and got up and sat on his knee *remember its Justin's private jet so u have a lot of room in the chairs*. U- Do u wanna watch a film then?

Justin- sure what do u wanna watch?

u- ermm... do u have kidault hood?

Justin- yer I love that film. U sure u wanna watch it though it's not the nicest of films is it?

u- it's not bad and I like bad boys *winking at Justin*.

Justin- okay then.

Use two stood up and walked into the other part of the jet together it was a mini cinema. It had a few separate chairs and on two seater at the front so u and Justin sat there. Btw this is what it looks . Justin sat down and u sat on the seat right right next to him with ur legs on his hugging him. Justin played the film and u started watching it *btw u should really watch the film its really good my friend showed me it*. It was about 15mins into the film and u could feel someone looking at u. U kept ur head facing the screen but moved ur eyes to see who it was it was Justin ofc. U turned and looked at him he winked at u and whispered in ur ear- I'm a bad boy. U sat on his knee so u wer facing him ur boobs right in his face, lent in almost to kiss him and instead whispered- I sed in America. And kissed him softly on the lips. U moved back to how u wer sat at first and started watching the film. Justin leaned in to u and sed- uv got to stop that, it's the second time uv don't that now and it's not fair. I really want u now *puppy dog eyes with lust*.

**Part 11 out next :D xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 WARNING R RATED!**

*ur in America and u and ur mum and SnS and Justin have gone to ur house*

U and Justin walk into ur new .. Justin carries ur cases upstairs for u and ur mum and SnS go and check out there new rooms. You go and sit down in the window seat and Justin goes and joins you. He put his arm around you and started making-out with u(btw its still day time).

Justin- in America?

u- yer in America, so lets do it.

Justin walks over and locks the door and then goes and sits on the bed. U open ur suit case and pull out cherry lube. U walk over to Justin all sexy and kneel down in front of him. U unzip his pants and pull them down enough u get his dick out. U squirt some lube on to ur hand and start to stroke his dick. Justin moans and u start to suck it. Justin leans down to u and kisses u while ur still tossing him off. U stand up and sit on the bed next to him and lean down and start sucking it again. Justin moans really loud and u hear someone walking up to ur room. U quickly look up and stop what u were doing, kissing Justin to silent's him. It works and when u pull away he's quiet. Someone knocks on the door.

u- yer?

Sophie- u coming down to the pool? Mum has invited the neighbours round were gunna have a mini party to get to know them.

u- yer, me n Justin just have to finish something first.

U hear Sarah run up to the door- what u doing in there u dirty girl?

U look at Justin and he's trying not to laugh. U- piss off u no what I'm doing we will be down later now go away and don't tell mum she will be up here asking if we need anything and I don't wanna be interrupted AGAIN!

SnS- okay well see u in 5 minutes

Justin- 30!

U hear SnS walk off laughing and u look at Justin again. U- 5 minutes that's it and we will do more tonight after the party right now I will show u how much I love u okay?

Justin- so its all about me?

u- yer ALL about u*wink*

U make-out with him as u move ur hand up and down on his rock hard cock. U can feel him moaning a little as u still kiss him. U smile and feel Justin's tongue pull out and hear him moan really loud again. U pull away and look at him laughing. He smiles at u and u stand up letting go and going into the bathroom to wash the cum off ur hand. Justin puts himself back in his pants and zips his pants up again and follows u into the bathroom. Justin comes up behind u and wraps his arms around ur waist kissing ur neck.

Justin- ur amazing u no, doing all that and not wanting it back.

u- oh I want it back but I can wait unlike u *laughing and looking at him in the mirror*

Justin- I can wait

u- yer course u can*sarcastically* u waited really patently on the plane didn't u

Justin- ohh shut up u were teasing me that wasn't fair and I still held up didn't I?

u- yer because I wouldn't give it to u *smile and wink*

U pull out of Justin's bear hug - okay I'm gunna unpack quickly and find my bikini. U need ur trunks, what u gunna wear?

Justin- I will phone scooter he can bring me some over.

u- he's like ur little slave he does everything for u.

Justin- excuse me! What about ur mum?

u- oh shut up *u say that playfully and finish unpacking*

U pull out ur sexy gold .. U put it on and walk back out of the bathroom (where u were).

Justin- u cant wear that!

u- what why?

Justin- because u look too sexy in it. What if u have any teen boys as neighbours, they will be all over u.

U- then u will have to stay with me and show them who's boss*wink*

Justin pushing his chest up to make himself look bigger- yer okay, I'm a beast they wont wanna mess with me.

u- I like 'messing' with u*sexy smile*

Justin- u dirty, dirty girl.

(scooter brought Justin his trunk and he's wearing them) u pick up two white towels from ur bathroom and take Justin's hand leading him to the pool. U put the towels out on two deck chairs and sit down on one of them. Justin walks over to the bar where ur mum has made some drinks and gets two and puts them down on the little table next to u.

Justin- oi! Make some room for me!

u- what u on about there's a full chair there for u*pointing at the other chair*

Justin- well I wanna sit with u.

Justin lifts u up and sits down. U sit down again on his knee and start to make-out.

?- get a room, people don't wanna see that.

U and Justin pull away looking in the direction of the voice. It was a little girl she was tiny she looked about 4 or .-1178pk_. She was wearing little pink arm bands and a little red .. Justin looked at u with a 'aww' face.

u- what's ur name then?

?- I'm Emilie

u- that's a pretty name it matches such a pretty girl*smile*

Emilie- thank you, what's ur names called?

Justin- this is Lindsay*pointing at u* and I'm Justin

Emilie's face drops suddenly.

u- what's wrong Emilie?

Emilie- are u j-j-j-Justin Bieber?

Justin- haha yer that's me. Are u a fan?

Emilie- I love you Justin Bieber

u- aww that's so cute do u want a picture and a hug from him?

Justin punches ur arm playfully

u- oww I was being nice.

Emilie- YES PLEASE!

Justin stands up- I hate u and ill show u tonight*wink*

Emilie's mum comes over and introduces herself and takes a picture of Emilie and Justin. Justin gives Emilie a hug and she walks off singing 'baby' to her mum.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Justin walks over to u and u stand up and give him a hug and kiss him.

u- that was sweet.

Justin looks and u and suddenly pushes u backwards. U fall into the swimming pool behind u and Justin dives in after u. u come up to the surface and wipe ur face and sort ur hair out.

u- U! IM GUNNA KILL U!

Justin swims over to u and u turn away and cross ur arms.

Justin- aww c'mon don't be like that.

u- *silent's but Justin can see the smirk on ur face*.

Justin spins u around and tries to kiss u but u turn ur head so he kisses ur cheek. U look at him in his beautiful brown eyes and lean in to kiss him, but this time he turns his head.

u- WTF!

Justin- well if I cant kiss u then u cant kiss me.

u- fine then I cant resist it, u cant*wink*

Justin remembers ur little chat back in ur room. U go to the edge of the pool and jump out. Justin stands there watching u. u see two boys who look about the same age as u and walk over to them.

u- hey, I'm Lindsay I just moved in here with my mum and two sisters.

Boy1- oh hiya

Boy2 looks over at Justin and Justin smiles and laughs so does the boy.

u- so what are you called then?

Boy1- I'm Jack(random name)

Boy2- and I'm Chaz (Chaz Somers u don't know he's Justin's friend but he knows that ur dating Justin)

u- cute name matches a cute boy like u*looking at Chaz and running ur hand up his arm*

Chaz- thanks, I like ur name too

U turn round to see if Justin's watching. He is so u quickly turn back to them.

u- so do u wanna come sit down and talk then?

Justin gets out of the pool and walks over and fist pounds Chaz- so u met my mate Chaz then?

Ur mouth drops- SHIT he's ur friend.

Justin- yer and he knows were dating so ur out of luck babe.

u- aww fuck.

Justin laughs at u and kisses u on the mouth and u two start making-out.

Chaz- dudes!

Justin pulls away- haha sorry dude. Bet u wish u have this.

Chaz- yer and I really thort she liked me until I saw u *evils*

Justin- sorry dude, she's all mine she was trying to tease me but I guess it didn't work because she thought I didn't know u haha.

U slap Justin's chest and he kisses ur neck. U walk over to some girls with Justin hugging u tightly following.

u- hey

Girls- hey, are u Lindsay?

u- yer that's me and well u probably know him*pointing up at Justin's face over ur shoulder*.

Girls- yer we all know him, we all LOVE him.

Justin- u wanna picture?

Girls- YES!

u- I thought u didn't like taking pictures with people*little laugh smile*

Justin looks at u - well…haha

u- u mean well when there teen girls the same age as u, u like it?

Justin- yer *goofy laugh*

u- okay go on take ur picture and hurry up, and girls he's mine keep ur hands to ur selves.

Justin looks at u and gives u a ' u know I wouldn't do that look'. u smile and take the picture for them. Justin walks back over and kisses u and u turn and face the girls.

U- so u all seem to know me and well him. So what's ur names?

Girl1- well I'm Georgia, she's Nikki, she's Paige, she's Eden and she's Kayte.

She says that while pointing round in the circle.

All girls- hey*smile*

U- so I'm guessing u all live on this street then?

Kayte- well me and Eden do but when ur mum invited us over she asked us to bring any of our friends because u would like to get to know them because we are all going to the same school.

U- aww cool okay.

The rest of the night u spent with the girls and Justin and Chaz just talking and dancing a bit.

U had a really good time and it was about midnight now and everyone went home and Justin was sleeping over so u and Justin went to ur room. Justin was in front of u and he lead u over to the bed and laid on top of u supporting his own weight so he didn't crush u.

u- tis time*wink*

Justin leaned down closer to u and kissed u passionately, it turned into making-out and Justin slid his hand down ur bikini shorts and started feeling u. u pulled away from Justin for a second and gulped in air. Justin looked at u and smiled u pulled ur bikini bottoms down and Justin undid ur bikini bra and took it off. Justin froze for a minute and stared at u.

u- what?

Justin- ur so hot.

u- nowt u havent seen before

Justin- yer but only once before.

u- aw yer well third time for me*wink*

Justin started fingering u, moving faster and deeper each time. U kissed him and whispered- taste me*wink*

Justin moved down ur body and started licking u.

U-*MOAN*

Justin moved back up ur body and kissed u. he went in u and he moaned and he moved in deeper. He flipped u over and lay on the bed u sat on top of him and moved him in and out. U did it for about 1hour and u were exhausted. U got up and so did Justin and u both got dressed and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

U woke up to Justin kissing u on the neck .

u- morning

Justin- morning beautiful.

U got up and went and got a shower and got out and got dressed into .com/files/upl1/20/202478/17_2008/20080404_103010695824_. And some black gladiator /is/image/Debenhams/20090306_050010838720?$ProdLarge$. And did ur hair like . Justin got a shower and .. U were sat on the bed waiting for Justin and he came over to u and grabbed ur hand and pulled u up.

Justin- do u wanna go get some breakfast?

u- yer I'm starving.

U walked down the stairs with Justin and into the .. Justin lifted u onto the counter.

Justin- so what do u want then?

u- what ever u want

Justin- okay then, I'm crap at cooking were going to Eden's house for food.

Justin helps u down from the counter and holds ur hand as u walk down the street to Eden's house. U got to Eden's house and knocked on the door. u mainly talked to Eden last night so u were closest to her. Eden answered the door and u walked in with Justin. U walked into the kitchen and saw Christian sat at the .

Justin- dude what are u doing here?

Eden- Christian came round this morning for breakfast.

u- why

Christian- Lindsay can I please talk to u over here? *grabbing ur arm and leading u into the hall way*

u- err sure

Christian- Lindsay, when I first spoke to u on twitter I really liked u and then when Justin sed he was going to meet u I had to come and then he told me that u wer dating him and it really hurt*u cut him off*

u- Christian I'm sooooo sorry but I didn't know that u did, I only spoke to u once and u never tried to contact me or tell me.

Christian- no its okay, I was gunna say I really like Eden now I have met her, she's beautiful and she's perfect for me. But idk what to do because I'm not sure if she likes me back*worried face*

u- it will be fine I will talk to her see what she thinks me and Eden will go shopping today and I will ask her then and after that u and Justin can come and meet us for lunch yer?

Christian- yer, thanks Lindsay ur awesome*big smile*

U walk back into the kitchen with Christian and go and hug Justin stood next to the table. Eden was stood at the cooker making pancakes and Christian went over and started helping.

Justin-*whispering to u* what's with him?

u- he likes Eden.

Justin- aw dude, really?

u- yer but keep it quiet please he doesn't want people to know because he doesn't know how she feels yet.

U kissed Justin and sat down at the table as Eden and Christian put the food on the table. Justin sat next to u and Christian sat next to Eden. U all ate and u told everyone that u wanted to go shopping and Eden wanted to too. Justin drove Christian to the arcade and u went in Eden's . with her. Eden wore .com/is/image/MCY/products/3/optimized/503023_?bgc=255,255,255&wid=327&qlt=90,0&layer=comp&op_sharpen=0&resMode=bicub&op_usm=0.7,1.0,0.5,0&fmt=jpeg. U got to the mall and u wanted some decorations for ur phone and now that u had sed it so did Eden so u both went and bought these, ./_tEy2Y3HHZgY/SvefGkA8bmI/AAAAAAAAAgw/r968dFB0b00/s400/Sparkling_Purple_Black_Zebra_Full_Diamond_Rhinestones_Bling_. And Eden's looked like .. U both went to the clothes shops too and u . .com/cdimg/559853/4569261/0/1193724927/High_Waist_ladies_. ./4047/4472214140_f69489bacf_. And these shoes to go with the /wp-content/uploads/2009/09/white_high_. And Eden .. . And these shoes to go with the .. U also bought loads of make-up and accessories to go with ur outfits. While u were shopping u both talked about a lot of things like how annoying Nikki was and how good Justin was in bed the usual girl talk, and then u brought up Christian.

u- so Christians cute isn't he.*trying to get Eden to talk about him*

Eden- OMG yer, he's so sweet and hot!

u- have u seen the way he looks at u its adorable I think he might really like u.

Eden- really? I wish, a boy like Christian would never go for a girl like me.

u- why not ur so amazing, ur funny, ur really .?id=100001005649736&v=wall&story_fbid=120007688042752!pid=1043212&id=1150002247. And ur so amazing to be around I'm so happy ur my best friend and that I found u*huge smile on ur face*

Eden- *blushing* thanks, well I really like him I hope he does.

u- trust me he will do*wink* now I'm starving so I'm gunna call Justin tell him to meet us at the ? Café.

*on the phone*

Justin- hello baby

u- hey, me and Eden are starving here so we wanna have lunch now come and meet us at the ? Café please?

Justin- sure babe just let Christian finish this last level and we will be right there.

u- okay, love u Justy.

Justin- bye beautiful cya in 5 minutes.

U and Eden walked over to the café and sat down at a table with four seats and ordered some drinks, u got chocolate milkshake and Eden got strawberry.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER14**

*10 minutes later* u were sat talking to Eden and u saw Justin and Christian walking up the street to u. u smiled at him and he smiled his amazing smile with his beautiful white teeth showing. They came over and u stood up and walked straight over to Christian, Justin looked totally shocked u just walked right passed him.

Justin- aw thanks

u- sorry babe I will talk to u in a second I just need to tell Christian something.

Christian- so did u ask her?

u- yer course I did she sed she really likes u and she thinks a boy like u would never go for a girl like her so, there's ur chance and btw I told Justin that u liked Eden so he knows so u can just ask her in front if u want to unless u don't wanna.

Christian- thanks ur the best.

U and Christian walk back over.

u- I'm so sorry baby

Justin- its okay I know what that was about.

Justin kisses u really soft on the lips and makes ur knees go weak. U rap ur arms around his neck and stare into his eyes.

Justin- ur beautiful

U-*blushing u look down so Justin doesn't see*

Justin- u still blush when I say that?

u- no

Justin- I can see u are its cute.

U look up and make-out with him.

u- okay lets eat I' hungry.

U kiss him once more and sit down with him next to u, but then u notice Eden and Christian aren't there.

u- wtf?, where did they go?

Justin- I don't*he's cut off by ur ring tone*

It's a message from Eden.

**To: Lindsay From: Eden**

**OMG, girl u were right he does like me he just asked me out, were going back to my house sorry we didn't say out he just took me away. Hehe xx**

**To: Eden From: Lindsay**

**Okay babe, have fun ;) xx**

u- well she's at her house with Christian haha, is Christian like u?

Justin- what u mean? Why?

u- well if he's like u then they will be doing it while we speak.

Justin- I'm shocked do u really think that of me*laughing*

u- excuse me we did it the same day we met so if he's anything like u then they will defiantly because they met yesterday, haha haha.

Justin- yer he is, haha so anyway babe what u wanna eat.

U and Justin order food and eat.

**With Eden and Christian:**

**Eden's P.O.V:**

U went and sat down on the sofa and Christian followed and put his arm around u and started kissing u and it turned into making-out. U pulled away and stood up and held ur hand out Christian took it and u took him upstairs to ur bed room and sat on the .. Christian lay on top of u and kissed ur neck and then made-out with u, he ran his hand up under ur top and unhooked ur bra. U pulled his top off and looked at his chest it was perfect ( **;P**). he kissed u and u unzipped his pants and pulled them down, he did the same with urs and he took ur top off too. U pulled ur bra off and his boxers down. He was hard u pushed him over onto his back on the bed and moved down and stroked and sucked it making him moan.

Christian- omg Eden ur amazing. Don't stop.

Eden- I wont babe*wink*

U moved back up to his mouth and kissed him he pulled ur pants down and u sat on top of him, and moved up and down on him. Christian flipped u over and moved in and out of u.

u- *moan* Christian *moan* don't stop *moan*

Christian kissed u and moved faster and faster. U could feel ur orgasm building up on u and so could Christian, ur orgasms synchronized and u finished, panting. Christian got off u and lay on the bed next to u. u walked over to ur draw and grabbed a baggy top and put it on and some sexy .com/images/frilly_. U picked up Christians boxers and top and threw them at him lying down on the bed next to him as he put them on. He finished and u leaned in to him and kissed him passionately, and then rested ur head down on his chest and fell asleep.

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Eden Brooke Ritchie. Hope u like it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Christian woke up a few hours later and walked down stairs to

Find Eden in the pool so he got in with her and they chatted and messed around a bit.

**Back with Lindsay and Justin:**

**Lindsay's P.O.V:**

U had finished eating and you had sat and talked to Justin for about an hour so u wanted to go home now.

u- can we go now Justy?

Justin- yer lets go.

He paid for the food and held ur hand as u walked back to his car.

Justin-*while u were walking* why did u buy fancy dresses then?

u- me and Eden wanna have a party at ur house*huge smile*

Justin- yer cool okay I will phone my mum when we get back to ur house tell her to get out of the house for the night and get a babysitter for Jazmyn.

u- really? U can say no u know

Justin- yer ino but I wanna party now u sed it, and maybe something after*wink*

u- yer sure

Justin helped u into the car and Justin got in and drove back to ur house. U both got out and u walked up to the door, Justin came up behind u and put his hands on ur waist while u unlocked the door. U opened t

He door and Justin pushed u in quickly closing the door behind him and pushing u into the wall and kissing u really passionately. U smiled and Justin could feel it.

u- c'mon, I show u my new thing*wink*

Justin bit his lip and followed u up stairs to ur room. U put the bags on the bed and Justin sat next to them u moved over and sat on his knee facing him and making-out with him.

u- okay u need to go to Christians and get ready I'm going to phone Eden and Kayte, so we can get ready here.

Justin- what, aww u mean I have to leave? U?

u- yer but I will see u in like 2 hours 3 max

U kiss Justin and he gives u a hug and swings u around.#

Justin- okay I'm going now bye bye beautiful*kiss*

u- bye love u

Justin walking out of ur room and down the stairs- love u more.

U smile and pull out ur phone and send the same txt to Eden and Kayte.

**From: Lindsay To: Eden and Kayte**

**Do u guys wanna come over and get ready for the party here? If u do come over now! Xx**

**From: Eden To: Lindsay**

**Course I do, I'm coming now who else is coming to get ready? Xx**

**From: Lindsay To: Eden **

**Kayte I think she's just txt me now, she will probs be coming cya in 5 xx**

**From: Kayte To: Lindsay**

**COOL A PARTY YER IM COMING, RIGHT NOW! XD xx**

**From: Lindsay To: Kayte **

**Great cya in a minute Eden's coming too its gunna be awesome its at Justin's house I will tell u the rest when u get here xx**

**From: Kayte To: Lindsay**

**Okay AWESOME I'm nearly here, get the door xx**

U are just about to txt her back saying 'okay' when u hear a knock on the door.

u- that must be Kayte

U run down the stairs nearly falling at the bottom, ur so excited and u just grab the handle and open it.

Kayte- hahahaahah did u just fall?

u- no, I'm not Eden I can stand up straight with out falling over, pfft

Kayte- *laughing* okay then if u say so haha.

U close the door and u and Kayte go up stairs to ur room and Kayte puts her things on the bed.

u- so then show me ur dress I have already seen Eden's I was with her when she bought it.

Kayte- okay okay, but my mum sed it's a bit too gothic but I really like it so yano.

u- okay cool let me see, it sounds awesome

Kayte picked up the bag her dress was in and unzipped it she pulled out the most amazing gothic dress ever it looked like .com/~monica/livejournal/Gothic_and_lolita_.

u- OMG KAYTE!

Kayte- what, what's wrong with it do u not like it?

u- no I love it that's amazing what shoes are u wearing with it?

Kayte- these.

She picked up some really nice black high high /images/I/41WiHBwvEYL._AA300_.jpg. and flashed them at u.

u- omg I love them can I try them on?

Kayte- okay but please don't steal them I love them sooooooo much.

u- okay.

U sed that while putting them on and running out of ur room and down the stairs, just as u wer going to hit the last step, Eden jumped out and screamed at u. u fell down and lay on the floor laughing, Eden and Kayte walked over and lay down next to u and started laughing.

Eden- omg that was hilarious, can u please do that again.

Kayte- yes please, and what was that u sed about Eden being the unbalanced one?

U hit Kayte on the head and she started laughing, u turned and looked at Eden.

Eden- excuse me, unbalanced am I?

Eden stood up ad went to walk up the stairs but totally missed and fell up the stairs. U and Kayte burst out laughing.

u- okay okay please everyone stop I'm gunna pee myself. Now Kayte u can have these back I'm gunna kill myself in them*u sed that while taking the shoes off and giving them back to Kayte. U all got up and helped Eden take her stuff up stairs(she had A LOT of stuff).

U all got changed and did ur make-up. This is what ur make-up and hair looked like

./_. And ur .com/albums/v400/renfestelfmaid/Cool%20Japanese%.

.. And ..

.com/images/blonde%20bun%. And .

U all fake tanned ur selves(not orange though) too and did ur nails. U started at about 4 and it was 7 now, u had taken ages to get ready and u decided to take ur .com/mini/stock/2010_sc_0a59_ and get to Justin's quick. U were at Justin's house so u got out and quickly ran to the door and knocked. Justin answered.

Justin-*his mouth dropped* omg u all look amazing. And btw babe u don't have to knock at my house anymore

u- but I feel rude not knocking

Justin laughed and invited u guys in u walked in after Eden and Kayte and Justin grabbed ur waist, u looked at him and he leaned in to kiss u, u did to and opened ur mouth and made out with him.

**Okay so that was dedicated to another one of my best friends KAYTE!. But that wasn't much about her so the next is going to have more of her in it too xx love ya Kayte :DD and u Eden :DD**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

U pulled away from making-out with Justin and he put his arm around u and walked into the kitchen where Kayte and Chaz were.

u- heyya Chaz

Chaz- hey Lindsay u are looking fine.

U-*blushing a little* haha thanks Chaz.

U looked at Kayte and she didn't look happy, she was jealous, she liked Chaz but Chaz didn't know and neither did u but u wer beginning to work it out. Justin looked at Kayte then at u and gave u a what's with her look.

Justin- so do u guy want something to drink before everyone gets here?

u, Kayte and Chaz- yer please

Justin- cool what do u want, Chaz a beer and for the lovely ladies?

u- blue wkd please

Kayte- same please

Justin- okaaay

Justin got the drinks and u all walked into the living room where Eden and Christian were sat making-out

Justin- okay guy keep it clean uv got an audience now *laugh*

U walked over to Justin and kissed him.

u- if u say that to them then we have to as well

Justin- okay guy carry on haha

Chaz- dudes don't I feel lonely now.

Kayte- so do I

Chaz- Kayte do u wanna go in the hot tub?

Kayte- yer!*a bit too eager*

Chaz- okay cool lets go.

Chaz held his hand out and Katie grabbed it and he took her out side.

u- I wanna go in the hot tub too *smile*

Justin- okay babe, go on then

u- err Justin I meant WITH U!

Justin- yer ino u did I just wanted u to say it hehe

U and Justin put ur drinks down and walked out side to the mini changing room right next to the hot tub.

u- okay give me a second I'm just gunna take my dress off.

Justin- okay hurry then I don't wanna be left alone long

u- Chaz is right there*pointing right next to Justin*

Justin- yer but I meant without u.

U walked in and Kayte was taking her dress off too.

u- so u like Chaz ten?

Kayte- don't be so silly, its Chaz

u- yer its Chaz, Chaz Somers one of Justin Bieber's best friends and I think he kinda likes u too, if u do a bit of flirting he will defiantly like u

Kayte- okay so lets say I do like him, he still wouldn't*Kayte drops her dress and ur mouth falls she is wearing ..*

u- I think he will if ur wearing that

Kayte had a huge grin on her face okay so I do like Chaz and yer okay I wore this for him.*wink* do u think he will like it?

u- ehem I think he will love it*wink* but mine isn't that good*sad face, u dropped ur dress down and Kayte almost fell over u wer wearing .com/photos/Swimwear/Pink%20Swim%*

Kayte- omg Lindsay that's like the sexiest bikini ever, ur bum and boob look huge*hahahaahah*

u- cool okay put ur shoes back on and u will look even better and lets go.

Kayte put her shoes on and so did u and u both walked out. Justin literally fell back into the hot tub and Chaz stood there gawking at use.

Chaz- Kayte okay I was gunna wait but WILL U GO OUT WITH ME?

Kayte- sure thing sexy*wink*

U ran over to the hot tub and kicked ur shoes off and quickly jumped in after Justin. U pulled him up and sat on his knee.

u- sorry

U kissed him and u could feel him smiling. U pulled away and turned ur head to Kayte and she was making-out with Chaz.

u- omg dudes get in here and stop sucking his face off Kayte!

Kayte looked at u and went bright red.

Chaz- I think I like red on u better than black*wink*

They both got in and Chaz put his arm around Kayte and Justin put his arm around u. u saw people walking in through the glass doors and heard the music suddenly blast out. And then Christian and Eden came running hand in hand out to the hot tub and jump in.(Eden was .) Kayte kissed Chaz and then got out quickly and ran and got drinks and ran back and gave everyone one and sat back down on Chaz. U gave Eden a look and u both jumped out and dived in the huge pool at the same time, Justin looked at Christian and they both followed u really fast. Justin stood in front of u and u came up and rapped ur arms around him and kissed him passionately. Eden came up but kept her hands under the water, Christian moaned suddenly and u and Justin looked at them.

u- eww Eden not here.

Eden- what*total lying innocent face* I didn't do anything

Christian- yer, that totally want anything, haha*sarcastic*

Justin- okay dude go up stairs in one of the spare rooms if ur gunna

Christian- OKAY!

Christian grabbed Eden's hand and ran up stairs to do u no what. And Kayte and Chaz wer making-put in the hot tub. Everyone was having a good time. U got out and went and put on a mini mini /images/Magil%. And ur shoes and walked over to Justin who just got out of the pool. U rapped ur arms around him and walked over to the dance floor and started dancing really sexy on him. Kayte got out of the hot tub with Chaz and they both ran upstairs to a spare room and did u no what. It was like 2 in the morning and everyone was leaving, so u and Justin turned the music off and went upstairs to his room. U took a shower together and u both got out and Justin went in his room and closed the door behind I'm and told u to not come out until he shouted u. u were waiting for Justin so u blow-dried ur hair and curled it a bit till it looked like .. U put one of Justin's shirts that was hanging up in the bathroom and it looked like .com/images/shirt_. Btw u had ur sexy underwear on underneath.

Justin- okay u can come in now!

u- okay I'm coming

U opened the door and Justin grabbed u by the waist and kissed u really passionately and started making-out with u. he pulled away and turned u round so he was stood behind u and u could see the . It was like in the picture but a million times better there were candles and roses and rose petals everywhere. It was AMAZING!

Justin- so? Do u like it?

u- Justin, it amazing, u thought of all this and I cant beat this now.

Justin- sure u can*wink*

u- ill try

U spun around on ur heel and kissed him really soft on the lips.

u- okay just let me lock the door I don't want someone walking in there are 4 other people in this house now. U ran over and locked it and then waked back to Justin.

u- so where was I?

Justin- I think u were here.

He sed kissing u and making-out with u, u pulled away.

u- yer that's where I was.*wink*

(u can sing) U held Justin's hand and lead him over to the bed and turn on 'Rhiannon-rude boy' and started singing it to him and dancing all sexy and stripping u opened the shirt and took it off and threw it at Justin, u were only in .com/_VP707h8FBp4/Se463twvmzI/AAAAAAAAAwo/3CsQdLBnEZk/s400/LILY%. now. U picked Justin black cap up of the seat next to u and put it on sideways. U walked over to Justin and sat on his knee u kissed him and u could feel he liked it(hehe). U pulled away.

u- its rude to point tell ur little friend*wink*

Justin- I don't think he cares*laughing*

U stood up and unzipped ur corset and threw it on the sofa. Justin grabbed ur knickers and pulled u over to him and pulled them down. He lay u on the bed and knelt over u, kissing u all over. He moved right down ur body and started fingering u. u moaned and Justin looked at u and smiled. He stopped and u sat up and pulled his boxers down and started sucking and stroking his dick. Justin moaned and u laughed and it tickled his dick. Justin laughed and put his fingers in ur hair. U finished when he cummed in ur mouth and stood up and made-out with him. U lay down on the bed again and he put it in and moved in and out really fast making u moan loads and loads, Justin moaned too and u smiled at him. He finished and u both got up and u put Justin's boxers on and his top and go into bed. Justin but some diff boxers on and got in next to u it was like 3 in the morning now so u were so tired and from that sex u nearly feel asleep waiting for Justin to get in. Justin rapped his arms around u and u put ur head on his chest and closed ur eyes it was silent in ur room, but next door u could hear Kayte and Chaz and the other way u could hear Eden and Christian. U looked at Justin and laughed.

Justin- do they ever get tired, we started after them and there still going.

u- don't worry it will be better and a lot longer tomorrow night then, I wont let them win that easy*wink*

U closed ur eyes and fell asleep and so did Justin.

**This was another chapter dedicated to my wonderfully amazing best friends Eden and Kayte :DD hope u like it xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

U woke u in the morning and got up not waking Justin and jumped in the shower, u were in for about 10minutes then u heard the door open and u new it would be Justin so u didn't really care. U smile as he got in behind u and put his hands on ur waist.

u- do u always have to have a shower with me?

Justin- sorry ill get out then

u- no, don't I was only joking

U turned round and kissed him and started making-out with him, ur hot wet boobs pressed against him as he pulled u closer and u moaned a bit. U pulled away and quickly turned around because u wer blushing.

Justin- why did u stop?

u- I need a shower

Justin- that's not it why do care if I heard u moan? U do it like every night, and I'm kinda use to it now.

u- well I still need a shower just let me do my hair quickly

Justin- okay

U carried on with washing ur hair and Justin stood behind u and watched, u lifted ur arms up to rinse ur hair and Justin started running his hands up and down ur waist, it ticked and made u laugh. U finished doing ur hair and got out and dried and dressed in ./3615/3656617039_f0b441be3f_. And did ur hair like ./3623/3364624492_. U put a bit of make-up on and walked out to Justin who was wearing .. U walked over to him.

u- so do u like my outfit?

Justin- yer

U and Justin wear walking out of the room and u Justin heard him whisper to his self -even better on the floor though. U laughed and went down to the ..Kayte and Chaz were sat eating breakfast and Eden was feeding Christian. U went and got some orange juice and pancakes for u and Justin as he sat down and started chatting with Chaz and Christian. U put them down in front of him and put some cream and strawberries on top. Justin put a strawberry in his mouth and kissed u, he pushed the strawberry into ur mouth and u ate it.

Justin- u like it?

u- Yer tastes better out of Ur mouth.

Kayte- eww, I don't wanna hear that.

u- Well we didn't wanna hear every time Chaz *u were cut off by Justin*

Justin- u get the point *laughing*

Chaz- sorry dude, it's not my fault u tire easy

Justin- do I fuck!

u- Justin calm down I told u what's gunna happen tonight.

Eden- so what do u wanna do today guys?

u- Well I wanna go buy something for tonight because its Justin's last day here, he's going on tour tomorrow so I want it to be the best coz we wont be able to for awhile.

Kayte- what do u wanna get?

u- Well it's a secret I don't wanna spoil the surprise, I will tell u later.

Justin- will u tell me later?

u- No but I will show u*wink*

Justin bit his lip and u kissed him passionately.

u- Okay so c'mon Justin's gunna drive us to the mall and then we can all go to the beach.

Justin- is he?

u- Yer he is, coz he's such a sweet person and he has to earn what he's going to get tonight.

Justin- okay so let's go!

Everyone finished and Eden put the dishes in the dish washer and u all got into Justin's car. U sat in the front with Justin and Kayte and Chaz behind u and Eden and Christian behind them. U got to the mall and Justin parked.

u- okay me, Kayte and Eden are going to go get something use can do whatever for 15 minutes.

U kissed Justin and Eden and Kayte kissed there guys and u all ran off to Ann summers. U all went in and pretended u were 18 the man on the door believed u because u looked it and u went straight .com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/productdisplay0_40151_-1_80365_10001?msg=&cm_cr=No+Campaign-_-Web+Activity-_-Category_eSpot_FANTASY-_-Category_eSpot_FANTASY-_-Exclusive+Playboy+Bunny+Costume. U picked it up and Eden and Kayte almost screamed.

Kayte- Ur getting that?

Eden- what are u planning on doing?

u- Oh u probably don't want to know*laughing*

**sorry it took so long posting I have just been so lazy lately :/ sorry I promise it wont happen again xx love u. ****AND PEOPLE U MUST GO TO THIS WEBSITE IT'S A WEBSITE DEDICATED TO JUSTINBIEBER STORIES****/****. ****THANKS BABYS :DD love love love ya**


End file.
